


Among Us Crewmates: White Imposter Route (SFW Mode)

by AUC_SFW (AUC_Story)



Series: Among Us Crewmates (SFW Version) [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUC_Story/pseuds/AUC_SFW
Summary: A prodigy in the medical field, White's skills in biology break the morality and rules of space. The only reason he hasn't lost his medical license is because he managed to save almost everyone from traumatic injuries, from decapitations to radiation. Everyone's opinion of White is a mixed bag, but to his current fellow crewmates, he is admired by them. He always makes sure his crewmates are in good hands.However, that doesn't stop him from experiments that could result in deaths or amazing amalgamations that defy life itself. He has a few candidates in mind that could assist him. Can he continue his studies without suspicion?(Part of the "Among Us Crewmates" Choose Your Adventure fanfiction.)
Series: Among Us Crewmates (SFW Version) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086254





	1. White: Imposter Intro

'Biological Shapeshifting.' I looked into my notes as my two fellow crewmates, Red and Brown, conversed nearby. It's been a while since I had some spare time into doing my 'personal' studies. I had to limit my experiments just so the HQ would not notice anything suspicious about me.

...Why would they? Every mission with me had a 98 percent survival rate average. Mind you, that is after hundreds of them.

'Biological Shapeshifting is caused by implementing a DNA sample that can adapt with most living organisms. Once the DNA is injected, the DNA merges and combines with the host's DNA and mutates. The DNA being accepted in the body is an extremly low chance. If successful, the host can 'shapeshift' and change form of all their body parts. Side effects before the success may include seizures, stroke, weakness muscles, and death...if you count the vegetative state as death. The-'

The lights of the dropship flickered on and off due to it's repetitive shaking. Not again. I adjusted my stethoscope on top of my helmet in hopes to reflect most of the light back to my notes. Sadly, this will not do. I sighed and closed my notebook.

"Another day, another job with hopefuls, huh White?" I heard Red on the side of me, buckled to the seat of the dropship. His suit was adorned with badges on his heart. Merits, medals, heroic deeds...my fellow 'crewmate' has been through his share of trauma.

I smiled. "Yeah. It's nostalgic to look back as to where we were at that age." I put away my notebook and pulled out a file that contained my fellow crewmate's medical history and profile. Blood type, race, health issues, genealogy-all of that is included in here, and I must say it is all interesting.

"Hey old-timer, don't get us all soft in here." Brown laughed and patted Red on the back. Brown. ID B6235OB. Such a shame that we can't pick independent names. It's tiresome to refer to ids each time...especially if there are multiples of the same color.

"Still wearing those ears?" I asked, noticing his teddy bear ears on top of his helmet again.

Brown then touched them. "Yeah. My kids won't let me stop wearing these. They always wanted to picture a big teddy bear coming home each time. They're my highlight out of every mission."

"Really? I thought the highlights were from the newbies." Red punched him to the side. "I guess that too. They always reminded me of when I was young."

"Eh. Once you're my age, it'll grow out of you."

"Pun intended?" Brown laughed.

Ah, right. Experiments. Red would be too old to work with. Once your body adjusts to something, it stays that way. Brown, however, wouldn't be too bad of a subject...if he didn't start a family. I have morals. If I end up hurting one person, it better be just one person-not their whole family. I have seen kids growing up without parents or deal with a death. It's something I wouldn't force upon any of them. I have standards to uphold.

The dropship's shaking stopped and was locked to our ship, The Skeld. We were the first round of crewmates to arrive.

"Well, off to work." Red unbuckled and left the dropship. "Spoken like a true old man." Brown snickered as he followed suit. "I'll graph the path in navigation. See you in admin, as usual?"

"As usual." Red waved and went into the hallway between the cafeteria and admin. As I headed to follow Red's path...

"Oh, White! Wait a moment!"

I stopped and turned at Brown before he headed to the shields. He took off his helmet exposing his light brown skin and shadow from his face. He rubbed the back of his head. "I know things can get lonely in medbay, so don't be afraid to come out for a chit-chat from Red and me." He continued. "Trust me, I know how it feels, bud."

True...I do admit I tend to get absorbed into my 'studies' and shut everyone out-I should keep my communication with them up. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Brown. I should be doing fine." I continued my path and as I walked away. "See you at lunch!" Brown yelled.

Brown...letting his guard down like that will be the death of him one day, and I hope I won't see that happen. I held onto my papers to make a stack to easily carry and headed inside the cafeteria.

As I walked, I looked at the windows that were picturing outer space-the infinite galaxy. Every bit of light of the star reminded me of endless discoveries that await me of researching each being and each drop of essence. Looking at every endless inch possible, something clicked to me.

There were no nearby planets. I smirked. 'Perfect.'

I head into the next hallway and took an immediate left to enter my office: the medbay. The beds were neatly made with their comfortable white pillows and the welcoming blue blankets. I placed my papers on the computer board and took my helmet off and laid it on one of the beds.

It was quiet. It was perfect. Just the way I like it while I review my notes and crewmate records.

I flipped a tuft of my hair to the side as I picked up my papers to review the crewmates. I should make use of all the free time I have while I can...

So let's see...Red and Brown, of course, are out of the question. I put those records aside and came across a possible candidate: Black. ID: B7951BB

Black's physical history has been normal. However, his mental state is questionable. According to here, he has been through many traumatic moments in his life. No close relationships established, however, his attitude can be unpredictable. This can be risky, so it may be my last choice if it has to be. I put the file aside and gone onto the next.

Cyan. ID: C7734BW. Her fascination of plants have made her in excellent health, both physically and mentally. Many studies were proven that just the presence of plants can heal one's mind-and even body. Quiet and kind. She could be a great candidate.

Seems like I have time for one more. Purple. ID: P7093RB. Her genetics astound even a regular scientist and doctor. Her height is certainly tall-the tallest member of our crew. Her build makes her physically the strongest here as well. Her statistics...gracious! She can lift three quarters of a ton! Endurance...800 meters in a minute and half! I envy her parents...they are a match made in the galaxy.

Certainly...she is more than qualified at a glance! I would have to do some comparison between but-

The doors slid open and startled me. I heard a voice. "Oh, sorry! I thought this was the oxygen room!"

At the doors stood a yellow crewmate. If I recall correctly, he is one of the newbies alongside this mission. I do believe I have his file here, but this may be an opportunity.

"That is quite alright." I said holding my hand up. "You must be one of the basics that just arrived."

"Heh...I guess that's not hard to tell." he laughed. "I'm Yellow. You must be-"

"Doctor White." I said proudly. I looked up and down. An ideal height, though he does not seem to be a muscular type. Trying to keep the conversation going, "This is the medical area, or "medbay" for short. Here we make sure our crewmates continue to be in excellent condition. In our spare time, we research a variety of things such as cures and lifeforms."

"Ah, I see." he doesn't seem too fond of the medical subject for a basics. It is a difficult one though. I chuckled. "At least you know the simple things. Don't worry. I keep plenty of notes around here." Yellow then nodded. "Do you know where the oxygen room is?"

"Yes. Other side from here. Just follow the hallway after the cafeteria."

"Okay then..."

This is a perfect opportunity for Yellow to be here. I would be able to update his file if I have him on the medical scanner in the room. However, by the looks of it...there's a possibility he may not even be a good candidate for this 'study.'

I already have ideas of possible subjects. Would it hurt to have another possible one?

-[Let Yellow continue on his way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531644/chapters/72382305)  
-Ask Yellow to go through a medical scan.


	2. White: 2a Medbay

I decided to let Yellow be on his way. "Well, welcome aboard, Yellow. I'll be here if you need me." I waved at him. "T-thank you." he said as he smiled. After Yellow walked away, I went back and closed the doors. I remembered that I had saved a video of an experimental injection from the study onto my main computer. There is nothing much to do except to look at profiles...

I think it's time for a change of scenery.

On the keypad, I entered a command to open up the video. It took a while for the recording to adjust the lighting, but as it continued, I could see two crewmates.

"This is Dr. Yellow of the project Im-" The sound then turned into static, and continued normally after. "Today's subject will be going through an improved version of a previous dose. The previous dose has only lead to vegetative states of those part of the experiment."

I continued watching as the doctor spoke. "The subject is an orange crewmate with blood type AB. His weight was automatically adjusted to average for the height of 5'7 over the course of three days. Known health problems were arthritis and muscle spasms. Sample tests of tissues and blood conducted and concluded that the dose should not be affected by these issues."

🔪❤️🩸

After watching a scene that could be described as 'gruesome' to some, the test has ended.

Dr. Yellow then appeared on screen. "Despite all positive theories, the result of the test is yet again negative. I will be reviewing my notes again and send updates to my fellow colleagues. The next test expected is to be announced, as suspicion is drawing from Mira's higher ups with the missing bodies. This is-"

I closed the video. How sloppy this test was. I could already see many things that went wrong with this.

Three days is not enough for someone's weight to be adjusted safely. If any case, that sudden change can lead to organ failure and dehydration. Plus, has he even declared which arthiritis the subject had? There are forms that are caused by the immune system, which would lead an instant reaction to the dose. The muscle spasms...ugh I cannot describe the low intelligence this doctor has. How did he not lose his license?!

The door slid open. I felt a string snap due to anger. Who the hell-

I looked at the door and saw Purple, lifting a box with no trouble. "Hey, White! Sorry to barge in, but there was a huge package of supplies with your name on it!" she smiled, her forehead dripping with sweat and her hairpin shining in the light.

I took note of Purple's strength. I could tell there were a lot of supplies and 'tests' within the box. If I were to try and lift it, I'm sure I would pull something.

Her muscles were hidden behind her suit. I wish I could take a closer look.

"Uhh..." Purple snapped me out of my thinking. "So, where you want me to put all this?"

I shook my head. "Just the middle of the room. I apologize, Purple. I was lost in a train of thought."

She smiled. "No big deal." she walked in and slowly dropped the box onto the floor. "You must be studying something important, probably close to a breakthrough?"

"Well...if you put it that way, yes." Such an ambiguous statement, but she isn't wrong. She COULD be the breakthrough.

"Well, got to get more deliveries done, especially with Blue being impatient. I'll-"

"While you're here," I stopped her. This is an opportunity to get more information. "Would you let me perform a scan on you? I want to be sure everyone's files are updated on this ship."

"How about after lunch?" she smiled nervously. "You know how Blue-"

"Blue needs to learn patience." I stated. "Health is more important than materials. He can wait a while longer." If she eats, I wouldn't get an accurate result. I have to get as much as I can from her.

"Yeah, you're right." she walked in. "I remember some studies going around that those who are pretty tall have more health problems." Just conspiracies, as always. Height has nothing to do with it.

Purple then took the stand on the medbay scan. I almost forgot. "Oh, could you take off your suit while you scan? I need to inspect your arms."

"Wait, right now? But the door-"

I pressed on my remote to close the door.

"The door will remain close. Your privacy is safe." I stated.

"W-well...okay then." she said nervously as she slipped out of her suit. If the pressure is safe enough for someone's helmet to be off, then it is safe enough for their suit as well.

I pressed the button on the computer to begin her scan. As she stood perfectly still in her undergarments, I noticed her tan body had perfectly toned muscles-as if she was sculpted to be like a statue. The green grid moved slowly up and down as it examined every possible detail from her body-her weight, blood type, blood pressure, oxygen level, heart rate, and her height of course.

After the scan, her details were saved onto the computer screen. I visually examined her body up and down, then reached out for her arm.

Goodness...

My hands felt and inspected the robust muscles. I could feel the strength stored in them as I applied pressure. I went around and felt her other arm-the same, astounding result. Nothing out of place...no cosmetic problems-not even muscular or nerve problems. How is she able to have such strength?

If I was scoring her as a subject, it would be beyond a ten out of ten. If it were a mythology, she would be a goddess...

"WHITE!"

My eyes went from her chest to her own eyes as I snapped out of it and heard Purple's raised voice.

"Are you done yet?! I'm getting uncomfortable here!" I noticed her face turning red.

I shook my head that turned slightly pink. "I apologize, Purple." I have to come up with an excuse quick. "You see, I was concerned about the muscles in your body. Even if you are one of the strongest crewmates, there is always a possibility of strain and pulling something." I could have checked her legs as well, but it seems this is as far as I'm going to get.

"Oh...well I never had any problems. Guess I got the protein to thank!" she laughed and flexed an arm, though that's not the only nutrient she should be concerned about.

She quickly got off the scanner and slipped into her suit once again. There was one piece left that could tie this whole thing together: a sample.

I quickly grabbed one of the swabs from under the computer. "Before you go, just swab this in your mouth. That's all I need."

"Geez, am I getting the complete check-up here?" she joked. She took the swab from me and put it inside her mouth...then took it out and gave it back to me.

"Thank you." I said as she was about to leave the room.

"Yeah. Thanks for the concern, doc! I better get back to work." she smiled, opened the door, and her pace changed to a brisk walk. I, too, need to get back to work...

With the remote, I closed and locked the door.

I did it...I have every possible detail from her! I shouldn't be too hopeful yet...I didn't see the complete results from her scan. I looked at the computer...

Name: Purple  
ID: P7093RB  
Age: 33  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6'5  
Weight: 192  
Blood Type: O+  
Heart Rate: 123bpm  
Oxygen Level: 96  
Blood Pressure: 109/75  
No known diagnosis detected.

I could not believe my eyes...it was all perfect.

I pressed a key on the computer and a sterilized table popped out of the wall. I layed the swab, took the nearest tool-a scalpel-and cut it into three different pieces.

My heart was racing-I couldn't believe it! Her statistics-her health was perfect! I may not have tested the DNA sample, but from a glance, this could be it! This could be a breakthrough-no...multiple breakthroughs for many past and future studies! Purple has a very high chance of being the perfect subject!

This...this could create gods...

I pressed another key and three tubes with samples popped out...one with the dose sample, one empty, and one...well out of curiosity. Nothing more needs to be said. I took a pair of tongs and put each individual sample into the tubes.

Now...I just need to wait a few days for the accurate results.

Medbay was then filled with a pleasant appetizing smell that was disguising the scent of sterilization. Feeling proud, I headed outside to join my usual crew for our lunch break...

"Oof!" my voice and another said at the same time.

It was Black.

"Oh, Black. It's just you." I said as I fixed the side of my hair.

"Yeah...just me..." he stated coldly. He then looked in my room and turned towards me. "What were you doing with Purple in there?"

I coughed. "Nothing important to you. You should know that I treat a crewmate's privacy with utmost respect."

Black's eyes had a hint of light, looking in the medbay and then looking at me. "Sure..." he said flatly. "You better not be planning anything...you know how Lime is close to Purple..." and with that, he walked past me with an intention of bumping me.

Hmph. It's strange for him to get into anyone's business. I think he examines things a little TOO closely...I better be careful around him.

For now, though, my great progress deserves a reward: a meal by one of the greatest chefs in the galaxy.

As I walked into the cafeteria, Green was documenting something on his tablet. It seems like he's obtaining information from something. Near him was a table with Cyan, Blue, and Chef Orange. I could hear from his angry banter something about Purple. Cyan was trying to laugh it off, while Orange nervously was trying to calm him down.

I let out a slight grin as I passed by. "Calm down, Blue. Patience is not only a virtue, but good for your health."

"OH PISS OFF, BRAINIAC!" he yelled. "At least I take my job seriously!"

"Blue, please, relax!" I heard Orange say as I heard an annoying groan from his boyfriend.

I walked to the other side of the room to join in with Brown, who appears to be tapping something onto his tablet. As I sat down at an open seat with a tray, I joked with him. "Brown, working on your lunch break? You must be dedicated."

Brown chomped on a roll and spoke. "Yeah almost done. Just confirming the information Green sent to me. I'm glad he was able to notice those asteroids nearby."

I have to say Green and Brown's job can be certainly tough. Being able to maneuver a large ship while avoiding endless objects in space must be stressful. As Brown always say, it's thanks to Green that our flight is smooth...though I hear that the other way around with Green.

I heard a groan approaching as Red sat alongside us with a hand on his forehead. "What a difficult child."

"Having trouble with the hopefuls?" Brown jested with Red, as I recalled the conversation from the dropship.

"Yes...and no." he began. "So far, Yellow has been doing a good job with first impressions-even training on the free day of the job. Pink, however..." he sighed. "Well, I knew this day would come for her...but of all captains, she was assigned to me."

Yellow...I met him earlier when he was lost on the Skeld. I haven't come across Pink yet, but with Red's mood, it must not be going well.

"Pink has been difficult to deal with, and she is starting fights at every moment possible with the crewmates."

"Wait...you mean THAT 'Pink?'" Brown asked. I sighed. "Brown, we all go by the same color name." Though out of curiosity, I turned towards Red. "Which Pink are you talking about?"

"The daughter of Scarlet and Diamond."

I saw Brown choking, and I almost spat out my food as Red said those two dreaded names. Pink...no wonder Red is stressed!

While Red was taking a moment for himself, I collected my thoughts about Scarlet and Diamond. They are two of the richest investors towards Mira HQ. It's thanks to them that we continue our explorations, studies, food production-you name it. It even got to a point where they were so famous, that they paid an entire paycheck of profits just to change their names.

It is possible to change names...however, you better cough up the money. The government charges quite a lot. Out of a million of people...only under a hundred have changed names-and a million is only a fraction of the population in the entire galaxy...

As for Pink, it's mandatory for anyone part of the galaxy to go on at least one mission. No exceptions-even if you're a headless avian.

"I'm not sure how to go about this." Red finally spoke. "It seems whatever will happen would bring negative news not only to me...but my crewmates."

Analyzing my friend's dilemma, Brown spoke up as I started eating. "Why not just pass her? Get it over with!"

I sighed then explained to Brown. "Brown, you really need to think this through. There are many consequences to this. If he does, this could cause problems with the public and law. That's worse than the other."

"We'll be getting enough paparazzi as well once we head back." Red sighed. "Seems like no matter the decision, the news can be twisted to public perception...but I can't treat everyone differently."

Brown looked around to see the other crewmates conversing. "Well...how do you treat your crewmates?"

"Equals." Red stated. "Regardless of size, specialty, popularity, and skills, I only want them to be happy and do a good job. If one does something wrong, I point it out. If one does not swipe in for the day, I personally talk with them." he then looked around the room as well.

"...We've been assigned the same squad for a while. I guess you can say...they're like family. They are there for each other."

Red makes a good point. I looked behind me and saw Orange holding hands with Blue, giving a reassuring look as Blue smiled. Cyan and Green were educating each other about different subjects. Far away from the room, I could see Yellow, Lime, and Purple conversing. Then there was the star of the show: Pink. She seems real annoyed about what's going on around here as she is hanging out with those three.

There is one mistake Red has made, however. His judgment and answer is correct when it comes to accountability for one's job, but he has let one thing get to him: feelings.

Feelings get in the way of the job. It clouds judgment and can lead to irrational decisions. It also affects the performance of the jobs. Red-err...Captain Red shouldn't think this thoroughly.

I recalled Black's conversation: 'You better not be planning anything...you know how Lime is close to Purple...'

I sighed to myself as I eyed Purple. Sorry, Black...but I-...we all have a job to do.

"Then treat her the same." Brown said, turning to him. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Red, you're the most honorable person I know," he then poked his suit with his badges and medals, "and you have everything that already proves it!"

Brown then directed Red to look around the room at the crewmates. "Maybe...that's why we are all always together. We do a great job on this ship! We always end up working together towards the same goal. Plus..." he put his hand on his shoulder. "We got a good leader to thank for that, eh?"

'Damn it, Brown.' I laughed and thought to myself. 'You can easily change the hearts of men, even mine...sometimes...'

Red let out a relieved sigh and smile. "Thank you, Brown." he then coughed and got up. "I should go greet Yellow...and Pink again."

Brown waved with a smile. "Go get 'em, buddy."

"Really?" I remarked as Red walked away. "You're treating him as a friend, not leader."

He shrugged. "Hey, he's stressed. A leader can't lead alone." I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. I looked at Red far away, who seemed to be scolding Pink. Yellow seems to be enjoying this...surprisingly.

I noticed Pink got up with her tray, deposited in the trash, and walked out of the cafeteria. Analyzing her now, she does look a bit young. That could explain her immaturity. Looking at my tray, it appears that I'm almost done.

A basics has to accompany a specialist throughout the mission-this would be a good time to gather more information from Pink and fully update her file. However, I'm afraid she'll be difficult to deal with in person than at a glance.

Looking around the cafeteria, maybe it would be better to wait and see who is left? I could examine a crewmate more to see if they are qualified for the experiment and update whatever files I can.

-Catch up with Pink  
-Wait until the cafeteria is cleared


End file.
